Dimentional Chaos
by IceQueenKoanita
Summary: What if you finally returned home, lost your memory and then found love forbidden. He was a gaurdian- what if the love of your life would be your worst enemy. Love or Duty? ShadsXOCXKnuckles
1. Prelouge

**Koanita**- okay so this is the first time i tried writing, or more like showing a sonic the hedgehog fanfiction. Just one out of the dozen i found when i moved along with some rescentish yet still old shaman king fanfics. I read over it and still loved this one as much as i did then. figured if i wrote it updated it might be able to interest others. who knows? anyway here it is.

**Disclaimer**- i own nothing in rights to sonic the hedgehog or the characters, my made ups- yes. but as usual without the game and cartoon even they wouldn't of been made up.

**Authors note**- this is rated mature due to the following: violent content, angust, mention of suicide, language and of course possible sexual content. like i said i wrote it as a child, so besides the change in how i describe and write changed the only thing that i'm adding to it may be the sexual content.(i mean i was 7 after all back then.- and yesm i had a crush on shadow and Knuckles.) Also, i told my friend also about my idea and told him i was to use him for a character basis...i helped him with ideas, and he will also be posting a fanfiction with the characters i made up-lectrix,dare,and nightshade- using the idea of our team. So me and him are NOT copying each other, nor are we writing the same fanfic- similar in team and character back storries is all. (also due to this personality may also vairy for my character in my fanfic from him.)

**Dimentional Chaos**

**Prelouge**

**Unknown POV**

She set alone on the cool sand of Emerld Beach, basking under the glow of the luscent orb above. Not even the moons beauty or the contact of freezing water coming and receading from the ocean could no settle her mind into a calm tide itself. So much was running through her head. _amoshiko vis. destin 'Warriors of light' juko hao ni. 'We will rise again.'_ She sighed. It had been her motto, how had she forgotten? Finally part of her memory was returning...of a place Dare had told her of. But, he was one of the people who, if father was correct, had backstabbed her. Yet who was she to judge?

I it wasn't for him, the secret artifact of her hidden affections, the mission would have gone far smoother then what it had so far. She looked past the moon and into the vast, starry expansion of the universe, trying to remember her homeland, where the beaches where just as beautiful as this, and she thought of the many nights where she would sit alone, starring at the Gemini moons. She sighed again closing her eyes in wonder, she had to fullfill her the mission. Never once had she with-held or delayed...but some how she felt she would lose everything by carrying this task, of her dear fathers, out. She would not cry nor whould she show doubt...she would do it.

ANd in all it couldn't be stopped- even if it ment destroying her world, her very heart.

He should have kept his world from her

she should have kept her heart from him

He shouldn't of been there...

She shouldn't have searched for him

He should have kept his glances and embrace

She should have kept her lips away.

shoulda, woulda, could she was in deeper then allowed. He was her target, for him and her- resistance is futile.

**Meanwhile**

The red enchidna remaoned on his island, constantly thinking of her. He knew how he felt, though he'd never admit to it.

It all began with the death of his pride,

then came emotions and soon he found himself falling in love with the eniemy.

He hadn't known that's what she was at first.

Nor that he had an opponent for her heart.

But now it was over,

that little struggle at least...but he was now torn between his job, the only thing left of his people and the love he had for her. He felt disgusted primarialy with himself. "How could I have let this happen..?" He asked himself over and over while he set beside of the shattered Master Emerald, holding the shards in his palms as tears fell from his could put it back together, but he couldn't put his heart that way. When she came tonight, it would be gone. Her mission failed. And to say goodbye, but why? She had no want of power or for it...so why would she follow such a mission? A snap was heard behind him, and he turned to see Sonic. "Damn, you already...choose?" He sighed. "I was hopping I could tell you in time, there maybe away to not give up either."

He laughed. He felt as if he was crazy in relief and at the same time knowing it was impossible. "And how the hell do you suppose to do that?" Sonic smirked. "Easy we give her back her life." He shook his head and turned away, "She already has it. Don't patronize me." Sonic sighed. "Rather you want to or not tonight you'll see what i mean. I warn you however, Shadow won't be happy with it. The wheels are in motion. So make up your mind." And with that he left in a blue blur leaving the echidna to be alone, in his seeming half crazed moment. He gritted his teeth, as he looked up still holdong the shattered peices. "And i almost want to believe...lies. All fucking lies."

**Koanita-** okay so thats the prelouge(i prolly just mis-spelled that but hey, it's proven most of the great aurthor suck at spelling, for instant steven king and the good ones on here so :P)


	2. Storm on the high seas

**Koanita**- This is the first chapter, the first i posted was the prelouge if you will, please review. :)

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, rights remain to the Sonic Team. The only character i came up with was Nightshade, as my made up.

**Author Note**- If you have any questions please ask. Also some memories are from her last uh, 'life' in this dimenton where sonic and them live...and some in other dimentions, including the real one she is from.

**Dimentional Chaos**

**Chapter 1- Storm On The High Sea's**

**Present Day, Milky Way Galaxy: Earth, August 25**

Nightshade set outside, under the dark veil of the nights sky...the stars shining bright as if it had trapped thousands of gems or fireflies in its heavenly embrace. The wind slightly chilled bringing with it the scent of rain that had yet to come. It was nights like this when she felt almost whole, as if something was right in the world. But it was a lie. Nothing in the world had ever been right or just...once, long ago she had thought it was. Innocence lost, it took only a year for reality to destroy it. Seven years old, was the last time she believed in anything being right.

Sighing she slowly stood up and looked around before heading up the tree and into the little fortress she had built. It had been at least three years since she had landed in this dimension, and yet she still waited and searched for Dare and Lectrix- as if they would return, as if they had made it safely out with her. Her vow was to return home with them. She shut her eyes and grimaced finally laying down on her bed. Tomorrow she would have to head out into town, which meant hopefully no attacks. Everyday was a battle however.

Somewhere inside her a voice whispered hopefully to go home, and perhaps they made it out and fell in another location. She shook the thoughts away allowing her mind to drift into a fitful sleep, the image of Paradise and Angel Island calling her to peace. It was the same dream she always had...muffled angry voices of her parents.

_**She turned the corner only to see them yelling. Her father notices her and now, it's her fault. It always was...no, her brother had set that straight. But he wasn't there. He wasn't there when she returned home the first time she had to leave. Her eyes grew in horror as it continued, being shaken and unable to understand his words, just the look in his eyes._

_So she ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. She ran, and kept running for a long time. They both tried to stop and reprimand her but she reached the door, slamming it open. The woods was just the cover she sought, and yet while she was safe, she couldn't stop. Why? Why had Dark ran off and left her? He had said he'd always be there. He was supposed to be a part of her adventures, but he had been injured and unable to come that day. For the longest time, he would find a way to message her, but they stopped coming. Why did she have to devote her life to training for this 'honor?'_

_As if she wanted the responsibility, besides she wasn't worth anything right? So why would she be given such a task? It wasn't long before it started raining harder, but worse she tripped as her foot caught on something. She got up slowly rubbing her head, which had struck something. Her eyes widened as she look at the ominous tomb stone, what was a grave doing in the woods? Thunderstruck, and her eyes caught with horror the one name she feared._

_Dark S. Boom...her big brother. Closing her eyes she hugged it crying. They lied. He hadn't left to go on another mission or gotten married, he hadn't done anything. No wonder his messages had become greatly lessened, and then none. But worse, why hadn't they told her? Liars. Monsters. Standing up she ran back for her 'home' not sure what she would do but she knew this had to end. She wanted answers; she wanted them to pay. She already knew what happened. Her father was the reason he was injured, and father hated to be won up._

_It wasn't long her mind shifted to the first day she had met the second guardian...Dare, her first friend that would never do her harm. She had met him only because of the beliefs Dark gave her, and even though he was born to another dimension, he decided to leave and follow her, just as Lectrix later would. The images of the two and memories kept changing. They where using chaos control and all they had to fight the Division Of Evil Rights, or DOERs.  
_

_She had been running, out of control, so many kept coming at them no matter what they did. She turned hitting one in the chest, but where it fell, another appeared. She kicked him away and blasted at the spot where they stood. Running, she grabbed Dare and Lectrix's hands, Lectrix throwing the tablet and there the portal opened as it shattered. They were so close, but then someone screamed and one of the hands was ripped out, or thrown away by the owner. She looked and was hit, as was Lectrix, just as they reached the portal. Someone got her in the back while trying to attack and take them out of there, but Lectrix pushed her into the portal. "We'll be late." He said, and then she was gone.**_

The sound of birds woke her up. She sighed as she slowly set up, something wet on her face, touching it she knew they where tears, but they were alien to her now. She hadn't cried since she was a child. Not even when Dare and Lectrix had not returned, she wouldn't cry. It ment she was weak, and worse they were really gone. Her only friends in this, or any world. Sighing, she finally threw her feet over the side of the bed, got up, and dressed. Climbing down, she headed out to go shopping, which she was, as usual, glad no one looked at her weird, like they were more than used to an anthropomorphic creature shopping, or for that matter seeing one period. It was while walking out that she noticed the people screaming and running from a rather giant robot controlled by some ugly fat guy with a red mustache. Blinking she sighed, turning away but she couldn't bring herself to just go.

She sat her bags down and ran at it, spinning into a ball that went hurdling toward it. After doing this a couple of times, she lept up at it and started punching, kicking, and finally hitting the fat guy in the head, effectively destroying the bigger droid, yet every piece of metal that fell turned into a robot. She took to destroying them, but while doing so she heard voices which were a bit shocked, and saw others like her attacking them too, giving her a bit of a weird look, which she shrugged off. Finally, after they were destroyed, the doctor said something and left. It didn't really register with the femme, but she did know it sounded awfully familiar to her. Come to think of it, he looked familiar, kind of like the others. The people cheered and thanked the others as well as her. Her only gripe was that they liked asking stupid things.

"Thank you, for being here so fast and coming to our rescue. Are you a new member to the Sonic Team?" She blinked. "No, i'm not. I dont even know who the hell this 'Sonic Team is', and don't get to used to it. If I'm here and I know I can help, I will, but make no mistakes, I was only because I was getting groceries when this happened." The man seemed to be taken aback. "Ah, so modest! But what is your name?" She sighed again, noticing the others like her where watching her as well. She shrugged and did what she always did in situations like this, gloat. Besides, that's was what they wanted, otherwise they'd leave, but no, she just messed up and got noticed as 'hero'...ugh. So she smirked did a spin and her signature peace sign. "Nightshade's the name, and before you ask, no i can't tell you what type of anthropomorphic creature I am, I'm three different types in one, there is no name for it." The guy nodded as they continued to watch her, except for Sonic who had ran up to her at her name. "Nightshade? Holy-I thought you might be, but I wasnt sure. Wow you've grown up!"

She blinked. Why was he acting like he knew...her mind went to a flash of a little blue hedgehog who once upon a time, was a friend. She instantly lit up. "SONIC! Oh my goodness, really? Is that you?" The blue blur nodded. For some reason, the pink hedgehog seemed pissed, and the others seemed just kind of confused. "Ah, so you do know Sonic." Blinking she nodded. "I guess so, I mean we were friends in childhood, but I moved with my family back to paradise island..." She said a bit in thought. "So, do you want to come with us and catch up? By the way that was pretty sweet...you should join us."

The pink hedgehog spoke up then, "B-but Sonic, we have plans remember? And we don't even have room...How can you even be sure this IS whoever you think it is?" He looked at her annoyed, but his voice was gentle, even though he was clearly irritated. "Amy, I know its her, and we could always make room. I mean...Hey wait where are you going!" Nightshade had already re-picked up her groceries and started to head out. She sighed and turned her head to look at Sonic, Amy, and the two tailed fox.

"Look, Sonic- you are a really cool friend and all, but you don't know me anymore. We were kids, and I'd love to stay your friend...but I can't, so I'm going home. Don't count on running into me again. Besides, I'm a monster. You can't see it, but at least one of you can." She said, actually hurt, "I didn't mean it like-Nightshade wait!" Was all she heard, but she was gone as swiftly as a blink of the eye.

For some reason every time someone said stuff to or about her, like that girl hedgehog, she felt like her father was right. She already lost Dare and Lectrix...and so many more, she'd be damned if she would again. Alone. It was just better that way. It wasn't long she reached home, and it ended the train of thoughts. Something was wrong, she could feel it. So she went into the tree house silently and crept through it checking...but nothing was out of place? She sighed. Paranoia. She put up her stuff and set down finally.

For some reason that feeling just wouldn't go away. Something was going to happen, she was anticipating it, but what could it be? She just really hoped it wasn't Doers related, or worse sonic related. Just that one moment of recognition earlier, if saw by the wrong person. Death. Thats all she was for people. She shook the thought , she saw it. Something that made her heart hammer and blood race. Her necklace was glowing, a portal near by was soon to open, but she wasn't the ran out with her weapons expecting so many things but what she saw. Lectrix body feel to the ground, about to pass put. Wounded heavily and coughing blood as he tried to craw back to the portal hollering for Dare. And then it was gone.

His hand fell to the ground limp as he shuddered and tried to gain breath clutching his side. He passed out. walking toward him, she couldn't believe it. He was alive, and judging by his clothes not only had they survived that attack, but had continued to jump from dimensions to keep what little peices of the sacred object safe. holding onto her necklace she went to lift him, looking at the similar one around his. '_They will keep you together, so even in life or death- we find each other'_ her brothers words.

The necklaces where made so long ago...only five of them where made, out of the same cracked pieces of a shard...The tablets told the location of not only the master emerald, but it's twin. The twin was stolen away and hidden, long before there time. But the necklaces where connected to it. Five seekers. Those who the emerald called to, and the two guardians. A seeker however, was to find it and then hide it away with the guardian.

the seekers also guarded the tablets and anything in relevance. Yet she was the only guardian she knew of. Her life goal was to protect the Twin emerald of the master. Problem was, they did find it, only to learn it had been scattered and destroyed. It had not been her who had first called to him but the emerald.

**The Next Day**

She woke up and took care not to wake Lectrix as she went among her normal business. Taken a break however she realized, his clothes would never work on him again. He was of dimension where unlike here, everyone wore pants or something to cover up those things. For some reason, even though she was born into this world- she agreed with his worlds customs for this too, well to a point. For one, even though she agreed with the thinking it was, weird. Yet there had been times when he went years without such things, but honestly she didn't have any intention of him doing so here. For one, it made her a bit uncomfortable...sure, she was use to it but...oh well.

Nightshade sighed making him breakfast and putting it on the table next to the bed, along with a simple note 'be back shortly...don't spill the food on my bed'. So once more she ventured into the near by town, and was a bit shocked to see Sonic and Amy again, she wasn't sure where they was heading or doing, but didn't intend to find out either so she ninja-ed her way to a clothes store. Looking around a thought came to her mind, what the hell did he like in clothes? It'd been so long sense then...sighing she shrugged. 'Guess i'll grab what might look good.' She'd have to guess at his size and weight too, damn.

oh well, she started looking through all the clothes contemplating finding every so often something that might work only to think better of it. Finally she found a pair of cyber bandage jeans a green fish net shirt some what like what lestat wore, some gloves a trench coat and another pair of pants. It wasn't much but it gave him options. It was then that she heard mumbling, she sighed. She already knew, standing at the register she turned her head to see Sonic and Amy behind her. "Hey Shade, what you up to?" Sonic said, Amy seemed a bit mad looking and embarrassed, holding a new dress in her hands. "Uh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way." She said slowly, she had definitely been looking at her a bit to long.

She nodded slightly. "It's 'kay. N hi." She said to Sonic trying not to be rude as she cursed the guy working the register for taking so long. Sonic was fine, but she didnt like Amy. First impressions, are the most important. "So, uh, what you doing here?" She had an urge to roll her eyes, but didnt. "Buying clothes." Amy nodded. "But those are all boy clothes." Amy stated a bit surprised as if a girl dressing in what pants and not skirts was shocking. "There not for me. Lectrix needed clothes and i damn aint watching him walk around naked." she snapped a bit, she couldn't help it the girl got on her nerves. "Lectrix? Whose 'Lectrix'" Sonic said looking a bit upset, like she just told him someone spat on a loved relatives grave. She rolled her eyes. "A friend, who recently showed up." She said annoyed but feeling a bit triumphant at the pink hedge hog, her small re-leived look was just lost. She smirked glad as the cashier said the amount and paid.

Returning home she was happy as she walked in to see Lectrix eating, still in bed. She smiled and put the clothes on the bed, He looked at her shocked, for once and then a slow smile spread. "Night." She nodded. "I'm glad your here, i was starting to think-" He cut her off. " I know. Whats in the bag?" "Your new clothes." He laughed a bit. "I take it you dont want me walking around in my glory?" She laughed a bit to shaking her head. "It's always kind of bugged me." He rolled his eyes. "Very well." She got up and headed toward the kitchen. "Get dressed and tell me what happened." He said nothing but she knew he would.

**Three Weeks Later**

It seemed after awile that everything was going to be fine. Lectrix was alive, and more then likely so was Dare. As usual her and Lectrix where out shopping, she hadn't ean into Sonic or anyone thankfully- she really just did not want to deal with them. It was the second time she had been in this world, and she honestly didnt know why she was here again. Back then it was just practice, and she had managed to hit her head ending up in the zone for three years. Finally to return home.

She walked slowly with Lex enjoying the sounds of civilization. It was quickly destroyed however as something strong hit him in the back sending Lectrix flying into a car. She turned to look only to be hit upside her head. She tried to hit the guy but only to find it had moved and be struck again by heavy metal. It caused her knees to buckle she tried to get up to be kicked in the stomach nd then in her side. She heard a noise that was a familiar voice...the image of the green and black hedgehog came to mind though she couldnt form a name. Another loud boom noise and a scream. She tried to roll and get up, and ended up being grabbed and then smashed into a brick wall head first.

It hurt, and her mind was clouded, _why?_ The last she remembered before being lifted up was a cool breeze and the sound of a engine. It hurt. Her body was still sore and throbbing as she began to wake up. She was warm and cool, and oddly something in her whispered _safe. Safe?_ Her mind reiled trying to remember still worried to open her eyes. If she was safe why did she feel so torn up, like her body had been ran over way to many times. Her head began to hurt more and more- nothing came but images. They where jumbbled and made no sense...nothing to explain what had happened to her. No past, no but an image of a hedgehog like her. Anger swept over her instantly until she thought _who? who was he, why had he? Who...was she?_

An image of someone calling at her, Nightshade. It sounded right. So it was?At least she had a name..She wasnt sure as she finally opened her eyes a small peek only to shut them fast as a loud siren went off along with a flashing series of red lights. She tried to cover her ears as she realised she was in some type of large pod surrounded in water, but she could breath. Finally it all stopped and she took a deep breath letting it out slowly as she peeked again with her left eye, to see she was no longer alone in the room. She opened both then analyzing the human in front of her. There infront of her stood a tall pudgy man, if pudgy was the word. Honestly she categorize him as an OH HELL NO, level. He had a red mustach and beatnick like shades, bald...wearing a red and black atire outfit. His eyes where hidden, but the evilish/friendly smirk was enough to tell her this was about to get weird, or bad.

"So your finally awake, dear daughter. Are you ready to come back out?" She blinked a few times. _Daughter!_Her mind understood but he was human, and she was a hedgehog. He must have saw her confussion because he spoke. "I created you, I am your father. You can call me Dr. Eggman if you wish, have you no memory?" She nodded slowly and thought before she spoke. "F-father, let me out."He smiled and went to pressing a series of buttons before pulling a leaver and soon she was free and took a few steps out, finding her stride was quick and yet a bit shaky, her legs feeling more harassed by movement.

"Do you remember your name?" "Nightshade." He grinned. "Very good." Something about this felt off, but with nothing to go on she let it sink in. "Come, i will show you around, by the way- This is your room." she nodded. "Of course. But, how did i end up like this..." she said slowly. He sighed and turned away. "I'll explain once we reach the sitting room." She nodded and followed him out the door, learning her way around.

Somehow she had a feeling things where going to get complicated just by looking around. After finding the converance room, she was asked to sit down as he went over her past, and her new mission- t0o get the Master Emerald no matter what. He went over the Sonic Team and explained that they where old friends, or at least her and blue had been...but she must not mention her fathers name to him, she shrugged though feeling suspicious she would not ask questions. Then two figures came on the screen, the one whose face she had remembered earlier, Lectrix, and another named Dare...according to him they had been allies, but in reality they where enemies, and they had done this to her. Betrayed her, and left her for dead. Her teeth gritted as she liseaned intenty to her dear father.

**Koanita-** okay so first chapter up, no flaming but please do review, thank you. I will be without internet for awhile n only able to work while at 'Dare' or in other words Edge's house, for a while so yeah, updating may be slow. I also after this may start putting in little comic shorts ideas i come up with- and with them a link to the actuall thing seeing i will possible end up drawing them lol.

Also, please read my friends fanfictions as well the name excapes me as his id- so i will put it in my next update thank you.

**Next Chapter: Battle Scars**


End file.
